


Touch Me

by QuietChick94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Curses, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietChick94/pseuds/QuietChick94
Summary: In a world where curses are extremely rare, Keith hit the freaking jackpot. Also what are the chances the object of his desire is suffering from his own curse? Working with the witch who cursed him and the love he can't have, maybe he could get his life together.





	1. The truth is out there

Keith was only five when he realized life wasn't fair. He thought his luck was changing when he was eighteen. But, at age 23, he was ready to throw in the fucking towel.

In a land of myth(not really) and a time of magic(really).

"Shiro, put me out of my misery," Keith groaned. He was watching Lance "talk" to a patient's family at the nurses station.

"Sorry bud, I've got to many checkups today, maybe tomorrow," Shiro grinned, "Or you could always have lance "talk" you to death."

"Ha-ha you joke but I'm almost to that point, dickface," Keith said.

"On that note, I've got to go check a 67 year old man for genital herpes," Shiro sighed.

"Really? Even Murphy's doing the thing, meanwhile I'm going to die alone," Keith stated, real desperation hiding in his words.

Shiro's gaze softened,"Don't worry Keith, we're going to find a way to fix you."

"It's been eighteen years I don't think we are."

"Kei-" Shiro started.

"Shiro, Murphy's ready to see you!" Hunk called out from down the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming! We're not done talking about this Keith," Shiro said as he strode off.

"Whatever," Keith mumbled.

Keith wasn't inherently a negative person, well actually he was.

Life had given him no reason to be any other way though. When he was five he met the witch that would change his life. She wanted to hold his hand,but being a young conspiracy theorist with a firm belief in cooties, he pushed her away. She then proceeded to fall into some mud, scream out words he'd never heard, and then they both fainted. Oh did you think it'd be a cooler reason that he got cursed?

Nope this is it, this bullshit is his life.

Born witches were a rare, dying breed of people.

Especially since the cost of magic was your life force. Cursing people being the number one no no, if you wanted to live a long happy life.

So Keith didn't want to break this stupid curse for just himself, he needed to break it for Allura.

Her hair was entirely white at the age of twenty three, and she was always fatigued. Her family didn't know how she even knew the curse , or how she cast it at such a young age. If she wasn't the magical prodigy she was, she'd probably be dead from sustaining the curse for so long.

Keith and Allura grew up together. Both of their families doing everything to end the curse, that was killing them both. Keith felt like he could handle anything at this point, but he couldn't handle being the reason his best friend died. Not that he'd live in the guilt very long, before he also kicked the bucket.

Why didn't he just hold her hand? He thought if he caught cooties the aliens wouldn't abduct him. Instead he caught a curse AND the aliens never came to get him. Talk about lame.

Keith was picking at his latex gloves, staring at lance unabashedly. He had bedhead and was yawning every couple minutes. Keith wished he was the reason he was so worn out today. Odds are lance stayed up all night watching rick and morty or something. He'd been lusting after the hot cuban man, since he'd met him in college(before he dropped out).

Keith's phone went off, the Kim possible ringtone loud enough for lance to hear. Lance glanced at him with a smile, which did something to his insides, then looked back at the person he was "talking" too.

_Hey_ \- Pidge

_What's the sitch_ -Keith

_Really? How are we friends_?-Pidge

_We're both social outcasts and had no one else_?-Keith

_Sounds about right_ \- Pidge

_So what's going on_? -Keith

_I think me and allura might've made a breakthrough_ -Pidge

Keith screamed.

Not because the text message, but because someone managed to touch the only skin he had exposed,besides his face. The asshole cafeteria guy, Rolo, grabbed his wrist to try and get his attention.

"Woah calm down man! What's your problem?" Rolo said. Still holding on to his wrist.

"Please let go," Keith said quietly.

Pain was shooting through every nerve in his body, he couldn't scream or move. He was trying to stay conscious, but everything was getting fuzzy.

"Are you really that stuck up, ice queen? I heard you had a germ thing, but I didn't realize you were this dramatic about it," Rolo sneered. Grip tightening on his wrist.

Keith was panting,"Please just-"

Lance grabbed Rolo's arm and jerked him away from Keith.

His expression was livid, whatever he was "saying"to Rolo seemed to terrify him. Rolo went running back towards the kitchen, lance turned to look at Keith, expression worried.

"I'll be fine, don't even wor..." Keith's eyes rolled back and he started to fall forward.

Lance caught him easily, careful not to touch his skin.

_Hey pidge Keith's broken_ -lance

_Oh man not again_ -pidge

Stupid fucking Rolo touched his Keith. Who does he think he is? If someone ask you not to touch them, don't touch them it's not rocket science.

Lance has wanted to touch Keith since he met him. Well when they first met he did touch him, leading to this same type of situation. Actually it was a bit worse, because of how lance communicates. He lost his ability to speak normally when he pissed off the wrong person. The only way lance can "talk" now is through touch. He just goes straight for a handshake when meeting new people and explains the situation.

So imagine his surprise when the guy he was going to bang harder, than a screen door in a hurricane just passes out instantly. It wasn't just a physical attraction either, he was going to wifey this guy, and adopt all the French bulldogs he wanted. He actually still wants that, it just doesn't seem likely.

Keith's ringtone breaks lance out of his musings.

_Pidge called me Is Keith flushed? Is he awake? Do I need to come get him_? -Allura

_Yes no and no I'm going to take him to the breakroom and lay him down I'll bring him home when my shifts over_ \- lance

_Okay be careful not to touch him_ \- allura

_No promises;)_ \- lance

_LANCE_ \- allura

_Just Kidding I wouldn't hurt him_ \- lance

_I know thanks lance_ -allura

_No prob_ -lance

Lance carries Keith into the the breakroom, he sets him down gingerly. Keith looks relaxed now his face isn't red anymore, and his permanent scowl is missing. He can rock any expression, lance just wishes he could make him smile.

Hard to do when you can't really talk or touch each other. Lance carries a notepad to write messages in, or he'll just text.

He's never asked Keith about the touch thing, but he's mostly figured it out. Allura accidentally cursed Keith, now he can't handle touch of any kind. Lance can relate to curses.

Keith moaned, eyelids fluttering.

He stretched his sore body, opened his eyes, and squeaked.

Lance was right there looking at him with an odd expression.

"Um hey what're you doing lance?" He questioned.

Lance grabbed his phone.

_Just making sure you're okay_

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait what happened? Oh shit I'm going to kill that asshole!", Keith shouted,"how long have I been out? I have so much charting left to do."

Keith kept rambling.

"I never clocked back in from my break, and I know how busy you are. You had to rescue me like a damn damsel in distress!This shits ridiculous I shouldn't have got up this morning. My horoscope said to be prepared and I just didn't listen. I am so sorry and than-"

Lance held up his phone amusement evident in his features.

_It's seriously okay Keith don't apologize or anything you can't help being a pretty princess anymore than I can help being the amazing sexy knight in shining armor_

"Don't forget humble, your highness," Keith laughed.

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Of course humble was implied Princess and did you say your horoscope_?

Keith flushed and licked his lips, lance followed the movement.

"Ah yeah well it's it's own type of science you know", Keith replied airily.

_Is that right well then I have a very serious question_

"What is it?" Keith's brow furrowed.

_Like what's your sign_?

Keith hit him with a pillow.

 

\--------

Lance was driving Keith home, he refused to let him drive his motorcycle, after his episode.

It was pretty quiet lance couldn't text and drive, so they couldn't converse.

Keith was looking out the window, sneaking looks at lance every few minutes.

He loved his tan skin and lean muscle. His blue eyes always put him at ease, he desperately wanted to reach out and touch him.

Sometimes he hated five year old him and Allura and their dramatics.

"Thanks for driving me home, lance," Keith said," I know you can't reply so I'm going to assume you'd say your welcome and probably call me princess again."

Lance nodded vigorously.

"Also I know we don't communicate a lot with each other, that's mostly my fault. I just figured it'd be easier this way, but I really appreciate everything you did today. And you know if you wanted we could be actual friends?," Keith said nervously.

Lance nodded harder and gave him a thumbs up.

"This is going to be kind of difficult with our problems isn't it?," he asked.

Keith looked out the window and realized they were at his apartment already. He looked back at lance who was typing something.

_You're worth the difficulty_

Lance had leaned over to show him the message. He watched closely as Keith blushed and looked up at him. He realized how close they were, lance could see all his freckles. Suddenly, Keith clapped him on the back then jumped out of the car.

"Alrighty then, thanks again for the ride and rescue. I'll see you tomorrow at work buddy," Keith said in a rush.

Lance shook himself out of whatever that was, and nodded at Keith. He waved bye and smiled. Keith returned the smile awkwardly,like his face wasn't used to it. His eyes sparkled in the orange rays of sunset, hand rubbing the back of his neck, his face still flushed. Lance peeled out, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Lance was so fucked.

Face still red, Keith started to walk up his stairs when he got a text.

_See you tomorrow buddy :D_ -lance

Keith was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except an unhealthy obsession with fictional people.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the styles a little weird I have no idea what I'm doing! This is the first story I've ever written(usually I'm a poetry kinda gal). I'm trying to practice before I start my creative writing class. Again thanks for reading!


	2. Part of your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in for Lance and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter one
> 
> Here's chapter two hope y'all like it!

**When lance is "speaking" it'll look this**.

_When he's texting or writing on his notepad it'll look like this._

That's all carry on (thanks for reading).

 

 

 

Lance walked into his apartment and hung up his jacket and keys.

He didn't know how he was going to make this work out. He wanted to be friends with Keith, but he also wanted to mack on him, and hear how his day went, and play with his terrible hair. More than anything he wanted to be able to hold him, and speak to him with his real voice. The voice he lost.

He looked around the decent sized apartment. They had action figures and other nerdy memorabilia on display, and some actual grown up artwork his mom sent him.

It had a nice clash to it, plus hunk had a life-sized bobby flay cutout that pulled everything together(it started as a joke, now he was a member of the family).

Bobby was next to the tv, motivating you to give your all in the kitchen.

"Hey bro, I didn't hear you come in", Hunk said, reaching for his hand.

**Yeah, I just got in**.

Holding hands with his friends was completely natural at this point.

He had to have skin to skin contact to use his forced telepathy.

"So what happened with that creep Rolo earlier? I saw him in the cafeteria looking sick,"Hunk questioned.

**That jerk was practically assaulting Keith! I don't even know what he wanted from him. He just grabbed him and wouldn't let go**.

"Wait did he touch his skin? I knew that sounded like Keith screaming!" He exclaimed.

**Yeah I guess Keith forgot to tuck his sleeve into his gloves. He's usually so meticulous about it, I wonder what had him distracted today**.

Hunk looked at him like he said he loved ketchup in his mac and cheese, or something.

**Uh, what?**

"Nothing lance, you'll figure it out one day. Anyway that explains why Keith didn't finish his shift, but not why Rolo looked so ill," Hunk replied.

**Oh yeah that's right, I may have thought really hard about Murphy's herpes. Then you know touched him**.

"Lance! Are you crazy? I already don't trust that guy. What if he tries to get back at you?" He asked.

**I can handle it. Besides that was me going easy on him, he deserved way worse. You should have seen mi amor! He was blood red, he told Rolo to let go, and that bastard squeezed harder!**

Hunk was a gentle giant, but that was enough to put him on edge.

"Are you serious? I thought it was more of an accident type of thing.

Well you made the right choice, but you need to be careful, okay? I don't want to have to murder anyone," Hunk stated, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Lance followed along after him, switching to his notepad to talk _._

_Aw I'd murder someone for you too, big guy. I didn't tell you the biggest surprise of today._

"What else could have happened?" He asked. He started taking out the ingredients for spaghetti.

_Keith asked for us to be friends!_

"No way! What'd you say? Did you tell him no, cause you wanted to be his husband and have his children?"Hunk asked excitedly.

_Yes hunk, that is exactly what I said word for word. Of course not! I just shook my head yes as fast as I could._

"You can't blame a guy for hoping, I wonder why the change of heart? He's always been clear with how he wanted to keep things between you two," he wondered.

Hunk was getting the food started, thinking about this new development.

"Hm from distant enemies to friends in a single day. I knew you could do it, we should invite him over. Maybe talk about your similar afflictions?" He suggested.

_It'd be cool to know what happened to him in more detail._

"Yeah and you could tell him about your own stuff," he said gently.

Lance let his distress show for a second, before he masked it.

_You mean how Ursula the sea witch stole my voice in exchange for these sexy legs?_

He showed hunk his notepad with a smirk, he stuck his leg out in a ballet pose.

Hunk smiled at him softly,"I won't push you on this Ariel, but I really think you should consider opening up a little. Accidents happen, it's how you learn from them that defines you. I don't want your head to get to big from this, but you came out of it the best guy I know. That's a big deal because I know shiro."

Lance broke his pose to walk over and hug hunk. He smelled like tomatoes, oregano, and friendship.

**Lets just forget about Keith and Shay, we'll run away together. We can start our new lives in the wilderness among the tree people.**

"The tree people would eat us after sundown," Hunk laughed.

**That's a myth!**

**But seriously, thank you.**

Hunk gave him a squeeze then stepped back to stir his sauce.

"Anytime man, now go set the table," he said with mock sternness.

Lance gave him a thumbs up, while heading to the plates. Everything was going to be fine, he'd be Keith's friend. He would eventually tell him why he was like this, and about his intense infatuation with him, it'd be smooth sailing. He just had to keep telling himself that.

He reached into his pocket to check his phone. He had three text notifications.

First message:

_Hey Pidge gave me your number so I thought I'd give you mine. I figured it would be a lot easier to communicate this way. So yeah I'll see you at work tomorrow, have a good night._

Second message:

_Oh god, this is Keith Kogane, my bad I forgot to write who I was. You probably guessed it was me from context clues, but I still wanted to be sure. Well anyway have a good night, again_.

Third message:

  
_You already have my number you just texted me. Forget I sent anything I wasn't thinking. We don't usually text so I didn't realize never mind I'll see you tomorrow._

Lance groaned, Hunk glanced at him with curiosity. Lance just shook his head.

Why was Keith so fucking cute?


	3. Winter    is     coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in for Keith, Allura, and Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter two

 

Pidge cackled from over his shoulder. Keith turned to look at her, she was wearing her typical green power ranger shirt and sweatpants. Her head was thrown back in laughter.

"Oh my god, how are you _this_ awkward?"she said laughter subsiding. She hopped down next to him on the couch, and opened her laptop.

"Has anyone ever told you you sound like a witch when you laugh?" Keith retorted, face red. He'd already filled them in about the days turn of events. Now they were getting ready to watch game of thrones and unwind a bit.

Allura swept into the room in her baggy pajamas and bunny slippers.  
He swore she could make any outfit look regal.

"Keith we've talked about those horrendous witch stereotypes," she said, as she sat down next to him. Keith mumbled out an apology.  
Pidge smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"That being said,Pidge you laugh just like that green woman from the wizard of oz," Allura stated.  
"Hey!" Pidge shouted indignantly.  
Keith snickered behind his hand and Pidge flipped him the bird.

Allura laughed, mirth showing in her eyes, then broke into a coughing fit. She doubled over as she tried to catch her breath, Keith ran his gloved hand up and down her back soothingly. After a few minutes she regained her composure, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Keith we need to tell you what we found out in our research today," Pidge spoke softly.  
He'd almost forgot about that completely, after his whirlwind of a day.

"You said you made a breakthrough is it good or bad?" He questioned glancing at Allura, her body tense.

She opened her eyes, she didn't look at him or anything really, just stared at the ceiling.

"I didn't want to say anything about this to you Keith, what I did that day I can never make amends for,"  
"Allura you don't have to-" Keith tried to cut in.  
"No I do, I was a child playing with an ancient world and the result has condemned us both." She took a wheezing breath, "I've been researching how to untether our life forces, honestly if I knew how I did this it might've been an easier goal to achieve. The problem is there's so many unknown variables, but I thought at the very least I could find some way to spare your life. I'm so sorry Keith I don't know how, I'm not giving up it's just I don't know how much time we have left," she breathed heavily, the lengthy talk taking effect.

"Pidge, can you tell him what we found?" She asked, trying to catch her breath again.

"Of course, I went as far back as I could, hacked every government magic based operation. I still have a few leads to track down, but the gist of it is that what Allura did was impossible. No witch that age has ever cast something so wicked and powerful. Yes, plenty of witches have died to see a curse carried out to the very end, but plenty also broke the curse easily by saying the right words. What she did though..this curse is so specific and spectacular and nonexistent,"  
Pidge had her arms spread out as she explained.  
"Something bigger is going on here, it's just too improbable that she did this all on her own, that she created a new curse. So we don't know how to fix it, this is uncharted territory. I scheduled a meeting with a very old witch named Haggar, she'll be our best shot I believe,"  
Pidge finished explaining, arms back down, expression hopeful.  
Allura was looking at him now trying to read his expression.

Keith was anything but hopeful, he wasn't really upset by the news. He'd always assumed there was nothing to be done in this freak accident of magic. Though he was wanting Allura to find a way to save herself, but she was too damn noble for that.

"Well that's nothing we didn't already sort of know," Keith said trying to keep it cool, "Maybe this witch will have some answers when are we meeting her?"

"Next month is the only time she'll be available, I'm sure Shiro's going to want to be there. So you need to tell him," Pidge answered.

"Okay I'll tell him at work tomorrow and Allura this isn't your fault. We were children neither of us knew what the hell we were doing."  
He put his arm around her shoulder, she smiled weakly at him.

"I just wish I knew more and I wish you could live your life pain free," she said sadly.

Keith contemplated that for a second,"Life would've been painful one way or another at least this way I have you guys."

Pidge beamed at him,"That is the least emo thing you've ever said, which is sad considering it still was." He fake glared at her, she only smiled wider.

"I'm glad we all have each other too. Do you both want to watch the show now? We can get depressed over the starks instead of reality," Allura said as she grabbed the remote.

They both nodded and relaxed into the couch. Keith could see Allura was pushing herself into acting normal again. He didn't comment on it because she'd always done it when they talked about their current conditions. He was still processing the somewhat new information. The only witches he'd ever met were Allura's family and much like his own family they were gone now. He wondered what to expect from this Haggar, maybe she'd be able to help he wouldn't hold his breath though.  
He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

_Hello Keith Kogane,it is I Lance McClain! Hey our last names rhyme a little it must be fate;) anyways thanks for your number!(it's nice to know even perfect people forget things) I'll see you tomorrow my old new friend_.  
-lance

Was, was he flirting? Keith wasn't well versed in this area, he just smiled dumbly at his phone.  
He dismissed it as something lance would say to anyone, though he could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Allura had discretely read the text and Keith's reaction to it. She realized lance wasn't even trying to be subtle about his attraction, not that Keith would ever pick up on it.  
He was smart and intuitive unless it had to do with anything romantic. She blamed herself for that, it's hard to develop in that area when you're constantly terrified someone's going to try to touch you. She was resolved to free Keith of that burden even if it killed her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness people are reading this! That's so weird and cool.  
> Also season 3 is soo close!  
> I wrote a lot of this at one time so I'll be updating pretty frequently till I'm caught up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunks a wingman,   
> Lance is protective,  
> And Keith gives in to impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting started! And if you haven't played the horror game Until Dawn you are missing out. That said enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

Keith was not excited for work, he was embarrassed after the texting incident.  
He also had to tell Shiro about everything, that was going to be fun. Shiro was going to fuss over him all day, and Keith would have to console him about Alluras deteriorating health. He was lost in thought when he bumped into someone in the parking lot.

"Oh sorry," he jumped back to avoid anymore physical contact. He was scrubbed up from head to toe so no one could touch his skin, but better safe than sorry. He looked to see who it was and was filled with rage.

"Hey Keith, apology accepted don't even worry about it," Rolo said with his smarmy voice, and overly cheerful smile in place.

"Actually I take it back asshole," Keith said through gritted teeth.

"Why all the hostility little man? Is this about yesterday? How was I supposed to know you'd freak out like that?" Rolo took a step towards him, Keith didn't back away.

Keith cracked his knuckles,"I'll give you one chance to get out of my space."

"Oh please kid what're you going to do? You cried from me just touching your wrist," Rolo smirked, he stayed where he was though.

"Yeah well why don't you come see what I can do?" Keith challenged,  
a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Rolo eyed him warily,"Maybe next time kid, I got things to do."  
He turned and headed for the hospital entrance.

Keith waited until he was inside to relax.  
He walked over to his motorcycle, stroking the handle bars.

"Hey Red sorry I ditched you, I'll take you out on a nice long ride this weekend," he soothed, patting the metal.

**Oh great I'm jealous of a motorcycle.**

Lance was holding onto hunks shoulder,"You know I can hear you lance," hunk said.

**I'm sorry what was that?**

Hunk sighed,"Never mind, Hey Keith! How are you?"

Keith had turned to see them walking up,"I'm fine just checking on red," he gestured to his motorcycle.

"Yeah we actually went by your place to see if you needed a ride, which was completely Lance's idea, but you were already gone," hunk replied.

**Smooth hunk real smooth.**

Keith glanced at Lance, who had a carefree smile directed at him.   
He looked towards his feet and shifted awkwardly,"Uh thanks for thinking of me, I decided a walk would do me good, but I appreciate the thought."

**I know what else would do him good this di-**

Hunk elbowed him in the ribs, Lance looked at him sheepishly.

Keith watched the interaction with interest.

**Sorry Hunk, could you make sure he's feeling better than yesterday?**

"Lance wanted to make sure you were feeling alright after everything yesterday?" Hunk questioned.

"Yeah I am, I'm pretty sure Rolo won't try messing with me again now," Keith stated somewhat unsure.

Lance's carefree attitude dissolved, leaving tension in its place.

**What's he talking about?**

"Have you seen him again?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"Yeah right before y'all showed up he acted like a dick, I threatened him, he ran off it was a great time", Keith said sarcastically.   
He wondered why lance seemed stressed all of a sudden, his handsome features closed off and tense.

"You okay lance?" He asked, his head tilted in that endearing confused way.

**Ay, Dios mío those eyes are going to be the death of me. Can you tell him I'm fine just spaced out a bit?  
And If you're up for it can you ask if he wants to hang out tonight?**

"He's fine just spaced out for a sec, also we were wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner at our place? It's fine if it's too short-"  
"I'd love too! I mean yeah that would be nice," Keith hoped his overexcitement wasn't obvious.  
It was.

Hunk grinned broadly,"Great! We'll see you tonight. We'd better get inside before we're late."

Lance nodded in agreement, his demeanor returning to cheerful with their new plans. They all started towards the door.

**I know Keith can handle himself I mean look at him, but Rolo knows how to shut him down. Am I allowed to go threaten a guy for a person I've only technically been friends with less than a day?**

"Well I have to catch up on my charting from yesterday, so I'll see you guys around", Keith gave a small wave as he walked towards the nurses station.

Hunk and Lance waved back and made there way towards the front office.

"I think we should ask Keith about it first and keep an eye on things," hunk suggested, he was worried about the situation too.

**Fine I can handle that though if that motherfucker even looks at him wrong it's on.**

Hunk would've been amused if Lance didn't look so serious.

"He'll be fine bro, like you said he can handle himself. Also I'm used to interpreting for you, but if you keep up with the Keith comments I'm going to repeat one on accident eventually," he warned.

**Yeah sorry about that when Keith's involved it's hard to filter my thoughts completely.**

"Man you've got it bad," hunk patted his shoulder sympathetically.

**Tell me about it I gotta get started on some paperwork so I'll see you at lunch.**

"Alright see you later and don't worry Keith will be fine," hunk assured walking to his first patients room.

\------------------  
Keith was not fine.

What was he thinking? He couldn't survive dinner with Lance, his heart would give out. He impulsively accepted the invitation without a second thought. At least Hunk would be there his presence alone would be a huge comfort. He calmed himself down, if sam could face down wendigos, he could face dinner with Lance. Maybe this was even a step in the right direction.

It was almost noon, Keith was making his rounds keeping an eye out for Shiro. It was around his lunchtime so he headed towards the empty wing. All their patients had been discharged throughout the week from this section. Whenever that happened Shiro always went to an empty room to relax on breaks.

The hall seemed really quiet, the staff on break or working a different area. He checked each room, no sign of Shiro. He headed to the last room at the end, when he heard a male voice through the door. He was about to open it when something made him pause.

"If that dipshit mute hadn't gotten in my way I'd already be done with this bullshit," the man said.

Keith pressed his ear to the door to eavesdrop better.

"This isn't exactly my forte, Nyma.   
Yeah your "skills" would be useless on this guy.   
Why? Cause he's all over mute dipshits ass.   
I just want to get this over with okay? If I don't Zarkons going to kill us both," the man sighed.

Keith was frozen to the spot. What on earth was Rolo, and he was sure it was Rolo, talking about? He pressed his ear against the door harder, trying to hear better.

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm going to make my move in a few days. Brat won't see it coming," Rolo said.

Who was he speaking to? Nyma? Keith didn't recognize the name. He decided he'd heard enough and started backing up.   
He made it halfway down the hall when he bumped into something warm and solid. He turned quickly fist raised and ready to strike.

Lance stood there hands raised in surrender with a surprised expression. He looked flushed and  was breathing fast. Keith savored the image for a moment, then leapt into action when he heard the door behind him click. He grabbed Lances hand, they ran into the nearest room.

He couldn't shut the door without it creaking, so he shoved Lance into the small closet and jumped in after him. They waited in nervous anticipation, Keith could hear footsteps walking down the hall.

When he was sure Rolo was gone he let out the breath he'd been holding. Adrenaline wearing down, he processed the position they were in. Keith was straddling lance, his hands were on his shoulders, lance's were on his hips.   
  
They both breathed heavily, in the darkness, Keith could make out Lance's stunned expression and parted lips. His hair was doing the bedhead thing it usually did, except it looked a bit more ruffled.

Later Keith would blame the close proximity doing things to him he couldn't control, in reality he'd been thinking about this forever.

"Oh fuck it," he huffed, and pressed his lips to Lances.


End file.
